Narcissus flower
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Amarylidaciceae—Narcissus flower—this flower sometimes used in funeral. According to Greek myth, a young man named Narcissus, he has died after falling in love with himself, suffer from not being able to touch the shadow of his beloved.


Amarylidaciceae—Narcissus flower—this flower sometimes used in funeral. According to Greek myth, a young man named Narcissus, he has died after falling in love with himself, suffer from not being able to touch the shadow of his beloved. Although love disastrous but when love hold you, the passion is able to create the most beautiful smile and laughter most tunable, a perfect reflection of happiness.

* * *

 ** _Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _FF SasukeXHinata_**

 ** _Romane, incest._**

 ** _Warning: Bad grammer! Short Fiction, typos and others._**

* * *

Savory smell of cooking wafted, Sasuke's stomach rumble, he is hungry. This time turn Hinata who make their breakfast, already twice her sister was absent from her duties, Hinata reason too clever, as she must complete a picket in its class, and complete her homework who given by the teacher, the reason for its mainstay. Sasuke easy courted his sister, could not do anything, besides Sasuke was never win if it should resist the seduction of his twin sister.

"Nii-chan …." Hinata preparing a bowl of rice and sauteed vegetables. No meat and no omlet, the cuisine is very simple.

Sasuke stared at Hinata fierce. "You just cooking this, Hime?"

"Hm." Hinata nod, "vegetables are good for health, Nii-chan."

"But my body needs food that is better than vegetable, Hinata!" Sasuke stared Hinata more ruthless.

"Nii-chan, I don't have time to linger in the kitchen, I have not finished my homework." Hinata reasoned again. Sasuke who didn't want a fuss finally lifted his chopsticks.

"Just say you're in hurry to get a cheat sheet," grumbled Sasuke. While Sasuke hands busy choosing colorful vegetables in front of him, he sighed as knowing sliced tomatoes in the bowl just slightly.

Hear the word of his brother make Hinata pout. Hinata thought it was a mistake of his older brother also, if Sasuke wants to help her with homework Hinata certainly will not dither seek answers donations from close frieds of her.

Sasuke very stingy. Since they are at the level of Senior High School, Sasuke no longer willing to learn with Hinata, don't want to sleep with his sister, Sasuke didn't even take a bath together again. Anyway, in the ayes of Hinata, her brother Sasuke has such an evil half-brother. Now, affection of her brother has been reduced, not like it used to. Hinata be sad every time she thought about it.

"Eat faster, Hime!" Sasuke bluff his sister who eat slowly, "Or … you will be left."

No need to answer the sadism of her older brother, Hinata getting used to Sasuke threat. That sweet girl was eating her rice to chew faster and more wild, Sasuke watched his sister's behavior with a disgusted look.

When Sasuke heard a choking sound detained, Sasuke looked horrified at Hinata's face. Hinata mouth look full, and his lips tightened. The urge to cough from the mouth Hinata looks will gush, Hinata's face looks pale.

"Hinata …." Sasuke sat stiffly in front of his sister.

"Khuk … khuk … khuk," Hinata began to cough uncontrollably.

Sasuke's body to shy away from the direction of bursts that might blow up in his face. If it really happened, that fucking his sister.

Hinata tried to resist mightily, want to ingest food that has not been properly chewed it.

"Stupid! Quickly vomit it!" Sasuke flinched, slamming his chopsticks and stood in front of Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, how stubborn! Like or not, Sasuke approached her and put his palms under the chin Hinata. Asked his sister to regurgitate food on her mouth into the hands of Sasuke. Without hesitation, Hinata spewing rice mixed with sauteed vegetables that had been chewed into the hands of his brother.

Hinata breathe freely, drank with haste. "Thank you, Nii-chan," Hinata smile. Her face doesn't looks guilty, she resumed eating.

Sasuke looked at the dirt on his hands with a flat face. He decided to step into the kitchen sink and washed his hands there.

"How stupid!" His words sounded upset but his lips smiled broadly.

What it was? The feeling was so soft to touch his sanity. Sasuke is unlikely to fall in love with his own sister, right? Although, there is he thrill that often arises every time his sister nearby. If this is love, whether that means a curse Narcissus? He loves reflection of himself, his twin sister, Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**.

* * *

I knew, i was too brave has written a story in English. While my ability in the language is still shallow. Sorry if my grammer is too bad.


End file.
